Simbiosis Mutualisme
by dacapo
Summary: Mata dibalas mata. Gigi dibalas gigi. Air susu dibalas air tuba  -?- . Goggle dibalas dengan… Matt's POV


**Simbiosis Mutualisme**

**.**

**Summary**: Mata dibalas mata. Gigi dibalas gigi. Air susu dibalas air tuba (?). Goggle dibalas dengan… Matt's POV

**Disclaimer**: **Death Note** masih menjadi milik **Tsugumi Ohba** dan **Takeshi Obata**

**Genre**: **Crispy** Humor & Friendship/Romance (baca: **Teman Tapi Mesra**)

**Rating**: T. Sekali lagi, rating-nya **T**

**Warning**: **Gajebo**, typo, **nista**, ide pasaran luar biasa, **OOC**, terdapat bahasa yang tidak baku, slight shonen-ai.

**Sekilas Info**: Hore! Sebulan sudah saya jadi author XD #bah segitu doang senang

Ide dasar fic ini sebenarnya buat omake fic saya yang berjudul 'Alstroemeria' (niat promosi nih ceritanya) tapi gak tau kenapa malah berkembang biak jadi sepanjang dan seabnormal ini. Hmm sutralah, happy reading~ :D

**.

* * *

**

.

"MATT!" lengkingan suara Mello menggema sesaat ia memasuki kamar kami. Bagiku, lebih terdengar seperti suara seorang istri yang ingin mendamprat suaminya karena ketahuan selingkuh dengan janda desa.

"Kenapa sih?" aku menengadah untuk sepersekian detik dan kembali mencurahkan perhatian pada konsol _game _yang ada di genggamanku. Soalnya aku berfirasat bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya.

_Near mengalahkanku lagi!_

Atau,

_Si maniak Gundam itu berhasil menyelesaikan tugas lebih cepat dariku! Sial!_

Variasi lain,

_AARGH! Lagi-lagi aku peringkat kedua! SHIT!_

Semacam itulah.

_Yeah_, sekarang aku resmi naik jabatan sebagai ajang tempatnya curhat. Aku sudah cukup kenyang akan segala umpatan dan sumpah serapahnya yang dialamatkan kepada Near. Kasihan juga sih Near, entah sudah berapa kali lidahnya harus tergigit karena terus disinggung Mello.

"Kenapa pendapatan cokelatmu di tahun ini berimbang denganku? Aku tidak rela!"

Ups, prediksiku salah rupanya.

Aku lupa kalau hari ini Valentin. Hari sakral bagi Mello karena di hari inilah para gadis-gadis akan menambah pasokan cokelatnya. Biasanya perolehan cokelatnya yang paling tinggi se-_Wammy's House_. Dia memang populer. Bahkan terkadang ada anak laki-laki yang ikut memberikan cokelat.

Tidak, jangan dulu berasumsi bahwa mereka itu 'kecil-kecil tapi mempunyai penyimpangan seksual' atau 'katarak level dewa karena tidak bisa membedakan mana laki-laki mana perempuan'.

Jadi menurut kecurigaanku, mereka mendaulat Mello adalah _perempuan_. Mungkin saja jika menilik parasnya yang—uhuk terlalu cantik uhuk—untuk ukuran cowok. Juga fase-fase perubahan suara dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang belum dialami saat ini. Lalu kecurigaanku yang kedua yaitu para bocah-bocah itu sudah tahu kalau Mello adalah _laki-laki_ namun berusaha untuk mengingkari takdir dan tetap menganggapnya sebagai anak-perempuan-yang-manis-nan-cantik-jelita karena belum melihat 'bukti autentik'.

Aku saja sempat terkecoh saat pertama kali melihat Mello. Apalagi pada saat ditentukan akan sekamar dengannya. Aku benar-benar cengo, bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Namun logikaku segera bekerja.

'_Ini Wammy's House, bukan panti pijat plus plus. Jadi tidak mungkin membiarkan dua bocah beda gender dalam satu kamar.'_

Dan benar saja, tak ayal suatu kejadian di kamar mandi semakin menyadarkanku kalau dirinya adalah _cowok tulen_! Tidak usah tanya kejadian macam apa—dan apa yang kulihat—di kamar mandi tersebut, aku jadi ingin muntah limbah jika mengingatnya.

Ah aku agak kecewa sih sebenarnya. Hei, jangan menatapku seperti sedang melihat om-om genit gitu dong! Bagaimanapun juga aku ini masih _cukup_ normal untuk memiliki ketertarikan akan lawan jenis. Buktinya aku lebih suka Dora daripada Diego di _game_ 'Dora the Explorer feat. Diego: Goes to Indonesia' yang sedang kumainkan ini.

Tapi tentunya urung kukatakan padanya sebab aku tidak ingin _headline_ koran-koran se-Winchester terpampang tulisan:

'_Ditemukan seorang anak ganteng berambut merah tewas secara menggenaskan karena dicekoki cokelat kadaluarsa oleh teman sekamarnya dengan motif pembunuhan salah identifikasi jenis kelamin.'_

Sungguh sebuah cara mengakhiri hidup dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Mana aku tahu," kataku akhirnya setelah pikiranku puas melanglang buana seraya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena aku lebih tampan darimu kali," candaku lagi sambil terkikik kecil.

"Cuih! Enak saja!" Ia mendengus lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurku sedangkan aku tetap bergeming pada posisi awal, duduk di lantai bersandar di tempatnya berbaring.

Tapi kemudian ia memakaikan sesuatu di kepalaku.

Aku meraba-raba benda tersebut yang terasa agak ganjil bertengger di batang hidungku. "Apa ini?"

"_Goggle_. Kau pernah bilang matamu sensitif akan iritasi debu kan? Nah pakailah itu untuk melindungi matamu dan agar kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menghindari ajakanku bermain bola," ujarnya sembari melumat cokelat hasil panen raya hari ini.

Aku tercengang.

'_Ia masih ingat! Ternyata di balik sikap premanisme dan galaknya ia perhatian juga.'_

Benda yang memiliki kekerabatan dekat dengan kacamata renang itu kulepaskan kemudian mengamat-amati wujudnya dari segala sisi. _Goggle_-nya berwarna putih dan berlensa oranye.

_Cool! _

"Terima kasih banyak Mello. Aku menyukainya!" Senyum sumringah terkembang sempurna di bibirku. Tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi aku segera memakainya.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka, dan memang harus suka. Karena aku susah payah mendapatkannya," ia kembali mengemut cokelat ronde kedua. "Jadi yakinkanlah dirimu jangan sampai menghilangkan atau merusaknya. Kalau tidak, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bertemu dengan 'kekasih'mu selamanya."

'_Menghilangkan atau merusaknya? Kau pasti bercanda Mello. Goggle ini bahkan akan terus kupakai menemani perjalanan hidupku.'_

Tapi ancamannya tetap membuatku bergidik. Ia selalu konsisten dengan apa yang dikatakannya, jadi yang tadi itu memang serius. Oh ya, yang dimaksud 'kekasih' adalah semua konsol dan koleksi _game_ milikku.

Aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa semua _game_-ku. Apa? Aku lebay? Coba saja bayangkan jika anda adalah seorang warga di suatu Negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia dan merupakan penikmat sejati pete serta jengkol namun kemudian makanan tersebut diklaim Negara tetangga sehingga tidak bisa lagi mengkonsumsinya. Miris bukan? Seperti itulah perasaanku.

"Nah sekarang aku menagih balas jasamu," ia menadahkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Huh? Aku masih harus memberikanmu sesuatu lagi? Bukannya aku sudah membelikanmu lima dus _Beng-Beng_ sebagai coklat valentine? Itu kubeli dengan seluruh tabunganku untuk membeli _game _terbaru, kau tahu. Belum cukup ya? Apakah aku harus mendirikan pabrik cokelat supaya kau puas?" aku protes panjang lebar dan jadi agak semaput juga karena keegoisannya ini. Masa harus aku terus yang mengalah. Aku kan seme! Eh gak nyambung ya? Ya sudahlah kalau begitu.

Bungkusan cokelat yang kelima disobek dan dilahapnya dengan penuh nafsu. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Tidak ada yang gratis di bawah kolong langit ini, Matty. Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja," ia membalas secara acuh tak acuh.

Grrr! Aku memang harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya. Entah siapa yang akan menjadi istri atau suami(?) Mello di masa depan, tapi yang pasti orang itu haruslah memiliki hati yang lapang seluas lapangan bola Gelora Bung Karno.

Tiba-tiba dari segala hal ngaco yang kulamunkan, terbersit sebuah ide _brilian_.

"Kau mau balasanku atas _goggle_ pemberianmu kan?" aku nyengir kuda.

Mello tidak menjawab dan malah menatapku horor seakan berkata _mulai-korslet-nih-anak_.

Cengiranku semakin lebar memamerkan sederet gigi putih kinclong.

"Kalau begitu, aku **cium** saja, mau?"

.

Mello membelalakkan matanya dan memasang ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata seolah ingin menerkam dan menelanku bulat-bulat.

'_OMG! Sekarang probabilitas aku mati hari ini jadi 99%!'_

.

Hening.

_._

_Deg!_

.

Diam.

_._

_Deg! Deg!_

.

Sunyi.

_._

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

.

Senyap.

.

'_Bicara woi!'_

.

"…Boleh," jawabnya singkat dan mengejutkan.

"EEEEHHHH?" aku syok setengah mati. Responnya benar-benar diluar perkiraan dan aku sudah sempat mengira akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di sini. Padahal aku kan cuma bercanda—yah setengah serius sih. Aku malah jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jadi tidak? Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran," semburat merah jambu mengambang di permukaan pipinya.

Sahutannya kuverifikasi dengan cepat. Wah ternyata dia mau juga. Atau jangan-jangan dari dulu telah ditunggu-tunggu? Sudah tidak sabar pula mwahahahahaha. Aku tertawa penuh kenistaan dalam hati.

_Setting_-nya sangat pas. Di kamar! Eits, kalian yang di sana jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu. Maksudku, kalau di luar kan nantinya jadi tontonan gratis. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin berbuat 'macam-macam' karena si Author gak becus meramu adegan lemon. Aduh! Siapa itu main lempar bakiak sembarangan?

Dan mendadak suasana di ruangan ini makin terasa syahdu dan lebay saja. Sayup-sayup sebuah lagu romantis nan jadul mengalun entah dari mana, bunga-bunga mawar merah membingkai wajah kami saat bertukar pandang dengan efek 'cling-cling'. _Background_ kamar yang semula putih polos berevolusi menjadi gambar bermotif hati _pink _raksasa seperti dalam film _Titanic_ (pernah gitu?)

Tentunya kesempatan emas yang mempertaruhkan nyawa ini tak ingin kusia-siakan. Aku mendekatkan wajahku…

_Satu meter_

.

Dekat…

.

_Tiga puluh sentimeter _**[BGM: Kemesraan ini~ janganlah cepat berlalu~~]**

.

Lebih dekat…

.

_Lima belas sentimeter_

_._

Sedikit lagi…

.

_Tujuh sentimeter_

.

Maju terus pantang mundur (?)

.

_Lima sentimeter_

.

Yak hampir sampai…

.

_Dua sentimeter_

.

Ayo berjuanglah!

.

_Satu milimeter_

.

Dan akhirnya…

.

_BRAAK!_

Bunyi pintu kamar yang dibuka secara mendadak membuatku terperanjat dan refleks mendorong sosok yang ada di hadapanku sehingga yang bersangkutan jatuh terperosok.

'_SIALAN!' _

"Mello, kau dipanggil Roger ke kantornya," kata si pengacau momen romantisku yang teridentifikasi bernama Linda. Ia segera mengerutkan dahi dan melemparkan pandangan penuh sidik begitu melihat pose kami sekarang.

Mello—nungging dengan wajah nemplok di lantai.

Aku—duduk di tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke depan dan bibir yang dimajukan tiga senti.

"Kalian habis ngapain sih? Mencurigakan deh," sehabis berkomentar—yang seolah-olah tanpa dosa—ia segera melengos pergi.

'_Habis ngapain? Belum juga 'ngapa-ngapain' lu udah nyosor masuk duluan!'_ aku terus mencerca dan menghujat Linda beserta Author yang kompak merusak hari valentinku yang indah. Dan sekarang aku yakin salah satu konsol _game_-ku bakal terancam keselamatannya.

Mello segera bangkit dari pose tidak _awesome_-nya dan berjalan menuju pintu kemudian menyahut, "Matt."

"Err, i-iya?"

"_Nintendo DS_-mu akan tewas malam ini juga," ia melanjutkan berkata-kata yang terdengar sangat kejam di telingaku sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

_Background_ yang romatis (dan norak) tadi pun langsung rontok seketika digusur oleh petir yang menyambar-nyambar dan awan mendung. Mello memang selalu melampiaskan amarahnya kepada konsol _game_-ku tersayang. Seenaknya saja merusak barang orang. Dikata ini dibeli pake daun singkong apa?

Ah~ sepertinya malam ini aku harus mengobral gombalan serta rayuan lagi agar terhindar dari bencana dan kembali melanjutkan romansa anak muda.

.

.

.

**Pelajaran (nista) untuk hari ini:**

**1.) Pastikan situasi benar-benar dalam keadaan kondusif jika ingin bermesraan ria. Kunci pintu dan jendela rapat-rapat. Kecuali kalau memang niat mengumbar kemaksiatan, itu pengecualian.**

**2.) Lakukanlah dengan **_**cepat**_** dan terarah (?)**

**.*.*.*.**

**~Happy Ending (yang tertunda)~**

**.*.*.*.

* * *

**

**Special Thanks: Azureila, MairuLovesChocolatos, Orange Burst, Mell Jeevas, Noname, Farha Milati, **dan **ryuva **yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review fic saya yang sebelumnya :D I do love you all :*

**.**

**A/N**:

Kata siapa hari valentin harus serba romantis? Yang gaje juga boleh kan? #dilempar ke dalam sumur

Haish, sepertinya admin FFn benar-benar harus segera menambah genre 'unclear' (baca: gaje) agar fic-fic saya bisa mendapat tempat yang sesuai dengan derajatnya *halah*

Saya tau ide fic ini pasaran banget, jadi mohon maaf sebesarnya bagi yang merasa memiliki kemiripan plot cerita.

Happy Valentine bagi yang merayakan(?) #tebar beng-beng hasil nyolong punya Mello

Adakah yang bersedia memberikan saya coklat berupa concrit, saran, dan pendapat mengenai fic ini? Kirimkanlah lewat jasa pengiriman **REVIEW~** X3

**Thanks for reading** :D


End file.
